Sylvia Hide/Abilities
Abilities Keyblade Wielding When she was born, her parents let her inherit the ability to wield a Keyblade. Keyblade Transformation Silvia only has one transformation, she turns her Keyblade into twin guns. Fighting Style Sylvia is almost exclusively a long range combatant there are some cases where she goes in for close combat but this is very rare. She has the need to analyze her foes weaknesses to choose the correct spell to inflict the maximum amount of damage. Her fighting styles can be broken down by the type of magic she most commonly uses. She will cast magic such as freeze or poison to weaken her foe to make destroying them child's play the thought process of her in a fight is stands back and looks at the situation at hand and then plans for every possibility and set up back up plans to deal with any problems she may see as a possible out come of the fighting. Unlike Nero and Killua, she blocks using Barrier, effectively giving Sylvia a 360° defensive zone. Elemental Abilities Sylvia's main abilities consist of Water and Ice. She is very instrumental with this power and will often use it to make up for her lack of combat skill. '''Water''' Her Water abilites include, create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other, create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. Waterspout Generation Whirlpool Generation Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules.Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Her ice abilities include create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost. '''Ice''' Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects. Create/generate/increase ice. Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving tunnel. Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice. Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or allies/servants. Magic While she's capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Out of her three friends, she is the best at using magic. She has a wide variety of Magic Commands. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells. Fire spells include Triple Firaga, Firaga Burst, and Raging Storm. Ice spells include Triple Blizzaga, Glacier, and Ice Barrage. A Thunder spell she can use is Thundaga Shot. She can also use Seeker Mine, and has a few unique magnet spells like Energy Magnet, Munny Magnet, and D-Link Magnet. Miscellaneous Beside a variety of these abilities, Tayuya has access to two unique Command Styles and three exclusive Shotlocks. Her first exclusive Command Style is Spellweaver, which hovers her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Her second style is Magic Magician, a second level style which allows her to surround herself with magic, attacking enemies just by walking into them. Her exclusive Shotlocks are Bubble Blaster, Prism Rain, and Lightbloom. Tayua has access to the evasion technique, Cartwheel, as well an offensive variant, Icewheel. She can also use Doubleflight, allowing her to jump once and jump again in midair. Lastly, she can use Teleport, allowing her to warp behind an enemy, dodging its attack. Techniques